Puck's Lost Contact
by Mouse-size-Dragon
Summary: For some reason Puck shows up to school wearing sunglasses and acting suspicious. Finn confronts his friend to find that the truth is even worse than he thought. It's lack of communication? They may have to tell people.


**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

For some reason Puck shows up to school wearing sunglasses and acting suspicious. Finn confronts his friend to find that the truth is even worse than he thought. It's lack of communication? They may have to tell people.

Puck's Lost Contact

"Puck, dude, are you drunk?" Finn hissed at his friend as they walked out of Spanish.

"No," Puck growled as he slipped his sunglasses on. "What the hell man? Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're wearing sunglasses in the halls and in Spanish you just squinted at the board and you totally missed catching that paper ball Mike tossed at you," Finn ticked off carefully, aware of how much more unpredictable his friend got when drunk.

"Fuck that, I took that thing we signed seriously man. I lost one of my contacts yesterday," muttered the mohawked boy. "I'm gonna get another set in the mail on Friday. These sunglasses are prescription, I can't see without them, and I can't wear them in the classroom."

"Oh, that sucks. I'll get notes from someone for you," Finn patted his friend sympathetically on the shoulder as they split-up to head to their next classes. He and Puck had been best friends since diaper-hood together and he was the only one who knew that Puck had needed glasses since elementary school; Puck never wore anything but contacts in public.

"Whatever, this week's gonna suck," Puck ground out as he turned down the hall and waved to Finn's retreating back.

* * *

><p>"This week we're going to start learning a new song for sectionals," Mr. Schuester opened glee practice with this cheery announcement. Handing out packets of music to each club member he continued. "The band won't be here until next week so I've printed an accompaniment for Puck and Artie to play along with Brad, just while we get the vocals down. We'll start on choreography next week."<p>

"So, uh, what song is it?" Puck asked without looking down at the page that would just be a blur, like everything else.

"Only one of the best Broadway-" Rachel started only to be cut off by Puck.

"Whatever, so basically it's a song I've probably never heard of before," he stated flatly. Finn caught his look and realized that Puck wouldn't be able to read the music at all without putting on his sunglasses and looking both ridiculous and suspicious.

"Hey, why don't we try it with just the piano?" Finn jumped in. "And maybe Rachel could sing it first, so the rest of us know how it's supposed to go."

Everyone stared at him in confusion. Sure he inexplicably loved Rachel but even Finn usually wasn't pushing to give her even more solos.

"Aw, hell naw! Rachel is not the queen of Broadway. Just 'cause you're in love with her doesn't mean we should be giving her more solos. Kurt is just as good as her and knows just as much about any Broadway song as her," Mercedes ranted. As the rest of the club chimed in with protestations to Finn's plans Puck sighed heavily.

"Look man it was a nice idea and all but, fuck this shit," Puck told Finn as he grabbed his bag and rummaged around in it. Pulling out a glasses case he opened it, took out a pair of round glasses, reminiscent of Harry Potter's glasses except that they weren't broken and the frames were brown instead of black, and shoved the nerdy eyewear on his face with a scowl. "What happens in this damn choir room better stay in the damn choir room."

"Did you just…?" Sam trailed off uncertain of what he was even going to ask.

"How long have you had those?" Mercedes wondered wide-eyed as the whole room stared at Puck.

"Got 'em in first grade, can't read, or really see anything that's more than a few inches from my face clearly, without them," he glared around the room as if daring them to comment.

"How is it that everyone, including Quinn who lived with you for months last year, is shocked by this?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm really good at hiding things," Puck gave a smirk that had half the room wondering what he still had hidden from them and the other half hoping the things he kept hidden didn't include potential blackmail. "Besides Finn and my Ma nobody knew; I don't even think my little sister knows I've got glasses. I usually wear contacts. My eye doctor is in another town and I get replacements by mail."

"That seems like an inordinate amount of extra work just to-"

"Four-eyes, nerd, dork, know-it-all, teacher's pet, dweeb," Puck interrupted Rachel. "There are so many names to call people who wear glasses, and so many ways to torment them once you snatch the glasses."

"That's so true," Artie agreed.

"High school, hell _life_, is survival of the fittest and needing glasses is a weakness. Never expose your weaknesses to people you don't trust, you never know when they'll turn on you," Puck continued absently as he started reading over the music Mr. Schue had given him.

"Does that mean you trust us?" Kurt asked, sounding pleased at the thought.

"That and if any of you tells anyone outside this room I'll quit Glee club and make your lives hell," he grinned evilly at their shocked expressions. "I'm sure that not having enough members to compete added to the thought of hundreds of slushie facials, random, daily, drive by eggings, or any of the thousands of malicious pranks I've planned but never executed will also help to convince everyone that it's a good idea to keep my secret. I've got the logistics of dangling someone as a horribly embarrassed, possibly naked, human shaped disco ball from the rafters of the gym already worked out, all I need is a volunteer."

"Oh," Kurt sounded disappointed.

"But don't worry, the only people in here I wouldn't really trust to keep a secret would be Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and possibly Mercedes depending on how good a secret it was and what they'd get out of telling it." Puck looked at the girls in question who each, aside from Santana, looked moderately embarrassed. "Rachel won't spill for the good of Glee, Santana knows I've got dirt on her, Quinn wouldn't gain anything, and Mercedes can talk about it with her best friend who is already in the room."

"So, you trust most of us?" Kurt pushed.

"Yes Hummel, I trust you and think of you as a friend, can we get back to the song now," Puck huffed out. "The only reason I even showed you people the stupid things was so I could read the music."

Everyone snapped out of their shock and quickly focused on the new song. Nobody ever mentioned Puck's glasses again. And sometimes, when his eyes hurt or his contacts were irritating him, he wore his dorky glasses during Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


End file.
